


Bus ride [COMIC]

by Evilsnotbag



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, F/F, Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Transportation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: This is a comic based on a fantasy I had a while back.Amethyst is just minding her own business on her way home from the gym, when a cute girl asks to sit next to her on the bus.





	Bus ride [COMIC]

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!  
> Here is the link to my original tumblr post, if you want it: https://evilsnotbag.tumblr.com/post/177781611040/i-had-this-fantasy-about-blue-pearl-and-amethyst-a
> 
> Also, anyone waiting on Stay news; I'm sorry to say I don't have much time or inspiration to write right now.


End file.
